My Only Sunshine
by Ramonks33
Summary: Luna and Neville had been seperated for years. Luna had mysteriously vanished and all the sunshine in Neville's world was lost. One day, he finds her again and his only sunshine has returned (NEVUNA ONE SHOT!)


My Only Sunshine

Neville Longbottom emerged from the darkness of his cold stony house to the warmth and comfort of the shining sun above. Heat from the sun rid his body of coldness and warmth, like a wave, washed over him, causing him to breathe in the spring air deeply. Spring had sprung, in the Wizarding World, with the trees turning their stiff branches to long and lanky wooden limbs, little sprouts here and there of new plants from green to brown, and the intense newness of warmth causing Neville to feel new once more. He stretched and looked around the muggle neighborhood he lived in. Yes, he lived in a muggle neighborhood. The local muggle children were playing a silly game with sticks and stones, laughing and giggling like children do on the pavement. Occasionally, a neighborhood would lean over the white picket fences and say a hello, or how do you do to each other. Yes, muggles were much friendlier then he had assumed. Yet, the peace and homely way of life was not why Neville Longbottom had moved here. It had been the last place any other wizard or witch had seen the likeness of Luna Lovegood

Luna had always been a cherished friend to Neville. Course, they didn't start off like friends. He remembered the first time in the carriage at Hogwarts! He let a grin leak onto his face, like the Bubotuber pus that had sprayed him that day. Oh, how ridiculous he'd been. How could a boy, turn into a man in one of the most dangerous eras of wizard kind? Neville had turned brave. And only for her. He grew to know Luna Lovegood. Not the insane, apparently ditzy girl everyone saw, but the girl Neville saw was much different. She was kind, understanding, wise and brave in ways not everyone saw. But Neville saw it. Oh yes he did. After the Battle of Hogwarts was over, Neville had seen her comforting a few students, and braving the dangerous zones of Hogwarts to help with clean up. And her bravery when the Death Eaters had dragged her off the train, Neville could never do that.

Neville knew the only reason he'd become brave was because of her. He had fallen head over heels in love with Luna Lovegood. He had only realised it, when she disappeared

No one knew where she had gone. Some say she ran off with Rolf Scamander, grandson to Newt Scamander. Others say she left for an expedition to Sweden. But Neville knew at the bottom of his heart, she would have told them if she would leave. She wasn't the type to just leave. As he looked to the letterbox at his door, he sighed. This was the only chance he had of finding her here, in this ordinary muggle neighborhood. Taking the few envelopes, he flipped through them. One from Harry...one from Ron...one from Seamus, blimey if he blew up the Leaky Cauldron again...

"You are my sunshine...my only sunshine...you make me happy, when skies are grey..."

Neville froze. He knew that dreamy voice. The way it floated, as if it reached for the top. Luna. Was she here? He frantically dropped his letters and opened the door to his picket fence to see a blonde headed lady with purple overalls, walking the street across. Her hair was in a messy braid and her hat was dotted with random orange and red flowers. Her overalls were decorated with many strange things, but instead of causing an odd effect, they caused an appealing one. She was smiling, and her crystal blues eyes struck Neville even from there. He stood in awe, for one moment, as she carried that strange muggle instrument, with strings and a strap around her back, as she sang, unwise to the gaping man watching her.

"You'll never know, dear. How much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. " she sang, playing the strange instrument at the same time. She was unaware or uncaring to the fact many muggles were watching. Many of the children were standing in awe at her, either from her oddness or her voice, and many muggle adults were snickering at the peculiar girl. She stood tall, shoulders back and a smile planted on her delicate face. Neville had always loved her smile. He found his body relaxing in ways he never knew, and before he knew it, he had dropped his letters and began running, running, to her. He did not care for the loudness of the car horn, or the laughter and screams of many muggles warning him to be careful. All he wanted to know, was that she was okay. He got closer, and closer and chased her down the street, as she was most unaware of the man running to claim her love. He finally stopped behind her, and cleared his throat

"Ah...Luna?"

She turned around, and for a second she was in shock. Then he portrait perfect face split into a beautiful smile that captured Neville's heart the first time he realised he loved her. She inched a little closer and sang. Neville did not care she was not speaking, he was content with hearing her voice and the muggle instrument play alongside her. Her fingers moved from a series of strings, to another, to create musical chords only muggles would know how to create without magic

"In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me. When I awake my poor heart pains." She sings, with a slightly pained expression on her face. She takes a step closer to him, only a few feet in between them, the tension growing higher and higher. Neville had longed for this moment for years. Luna had never forgotten him,

"So now you've come back, dear..." she sings softer, stopping the guitar strings from echoing. She places one delicate hand on her guitar, and another on Neville's shoulder "I'm finally happy..."

"I've always loved you" Neville sings in response, catching on with the tune, holding her face in his hands. He leans closer and places his lips softly on hers, this moment he's awaited all these years. "Always, forever and a day"


End file.
